


Late Nights

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Fluff, M/M, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel studies a little too hard and in return gets quite sleepy. Luckily, Dean is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ammer_InDaHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammer_InDaHouse/gifts).



> So, this is for the lovely Ammer_InDaHouse since they asked for more fluff and I like writing fluff so have this short lil' ficlet of sleepy Cas and cuddling <3

Castiel stretched with a yawn from where he was on the couch, settling down a little more where he lay. He sighed, letting his open textbook rest on his chest. He had been studying for most of the night, he had a big test coming up in one of his classes and he couldn’t afford to get a bad grade on it. He wished that Dean had gotten home earlier, maybe Dean would’ve helped him study. Sadly, Dean had had to stay late at his work. Castiel had ended up having to cook dinner and eat it by himself. Dean would likely be home soon though, so Cas had something to look forward to.

Castiel closed his eyes, feeling a bit of sleep wash over him. He had been studying for so long, he figured that maybe he could take a little nap. He sighed once more, relaxing into the couch and beginning to drift off.

\--

Dean sighed as he unlocked the door to his and Cas’ apartment. He knew that he was getting back late, and he knew that Cas had likely had dinner without him, but that didn’t bother him much, he figured that he could make it up to Cas in other ways. He was just thinking those ways over when he stepped through the door, closing it behind him. He shed his coat by the coatrack, dropping his keys and his things there too. He wandered into the living room, expecting to see Cas wide eyed and waiting for him, but instead he saw him curled up on the couch, textbook splayed over his chest, papers and pens scattered over the coffee table as little snores fell from his lips. Dean couldn’t help but smile softly at the picture in front of him. Cas was always so cute when he slept, lips parted just the slightest, face soft and relaxed.

Dean walked over to him, crouching down by his head and stroking a thumb over his cheek. Castiel didn’t make a move, just kept on snoring softly. Dean almost didn’t want to wake him up, but he knew that the couch wasn’t all too comfortable of a place to sleep. “Cas,” Dean said almost quietly, a little hesitantly. Castiel stirred a little when he said it a second time and Dean smiled softly. “You awake?” he inquired after the soft little snores ceased. Castiel let out a little grumble, squinting his eyes open in what had to be the cutest way possible.

“Dean?” Cas mumbled in question.

“Hm?” 

“Did you just get home?” Castiel questioned and Dean hummed in response.

“You been studying for a while?” Dean questioned. Castiel nodded. “Tired yourself out, huh?” Dean teased and a little smile tugged at Cas’ lips. “Couch must not be too comfortable, huh?” Dean went on. Castiel shook his head, bringing a hand up to rub over one of his eyes. “Why don’t we move you to the bedroom then?” Dean said, taking the book off of Cas’ chest. Castiel made a move to sit up with a little grunt, and Dean leaned down over him, taking him into his arms. “C’mere,” Dean coaxed, picking Cas’ younger, smaller, more lithe body up off the couch, Castiel wrapping his legs tightly around Dean’s waist, his arms slung around Dean’s neck.

Dean carried Castiel up the stairs and into the bedroom where he rested him gently down on the bed. Castiel sighed happily, wriggling out of his jeans and tugging off his t-shirt so that he was in just a pair of navy blue cotton panties. Dean smiled at the sight and kicked off his own shoes and socks, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt and loosening his tie before he crawled under the covers, lifting them up for Cas to snuggle under too.

Castiel immediately cuddled up next to Dean, their bodies fitting together as Dean pulled Cas into his arms. “What about your dinner, you must be hungry,” Castiel said with a yawn, blinking up at Dean. Dean just shook his head, kissing the top of Cas’.

“It can wait. Gotta take care of you first,” Dean said, stroking a thumb over Cas’ shoulder. Castiel grinned a bit, looking up at Dean.

“You don’t have to take care of me, Dean,” Castiel told him. Dean just kissed the top of his head again.

“Yeah, but I want to,” Dean told Castiel who smiled, closing his eyes and snuggling up closer to Dean, fitting his head underneath Dean’s chin, his forehead pressed to Dean’s chest. “You still tired?” Dean inquired. Castiel nodded. “You must’ve been studying pretty hard,” Dean mused and Castiel nodded again.

“It’s a big test and I want to do my best on it,” Castiel murmured, sleep still present in his voice.

“Mmm, I’m sure you’ll do great on it, sweetheart,” Dean hummed, running his fingers through Cas’ hair and eliciting a purr from him.

“Thanks, Dean,” Castiel replied sleepily. Dean smiled, nuzzling into him.

“It’s no problem, Cas,” Dean said, simply listening to Cas’ breath as it evened out, slowly turning into those same soft little snores that made Dean’s heart warm. Dean kept on running his fingers through Cas’ hair, holding him close and relishing in the warmth of his bare body. Sure, Dean wanted to get out of his work clothes and he still wanted dinner, but he couldn’t quite bear to tear himself away from Cas, not when Cas was so warm and so comforting. 

In the end, Dean ended up falling asleep like that, snuggled next to Cas, their bodies melted together. And neither Dean nor Cas really had the energy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, tell me what you guys thought!!! Maybe you guys collectively like it when I write fluff, or maybe you think that it's too short when I write fluff, who knows!!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) for whatever reason you may need it!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
